


You're So Square (baby, I don't care)

by jellyguts



Category: Strange Trails - Lord Huron album
Genre: 1950s Setting, 1950s Slang, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward confrontations, Brooding, Bullying, Dale probably jacks off a lot, F/M, I'll update the tags once I write more chapters if I can do that, M/M, Teen Romance, thers so much bullying and teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyguts/pseuds/jellyguts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>You don't like crazy music,</i>
    <br/>
    <i>you don't like rockin' bands,</i>
    <br/>
    <i>you just wanna go to a movie show,</i>
    <br/>
    <i>and sit there holdin' hands.</i>
    <br/>
    <i>You're so square, but baby, I don't care.</i>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <i>--</i></p>
  <p>    A tall, gangly, shy country punkin gets tossed into high school life in Trenton, New Jersey. Ripe with kids who enjoy rock 'n roll, smoking, and generally causing a ruckus. Can we go back to Texas please...?<br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. How's the world treatin' you?

**Author's Note:**

> A high school au for our cute babies, since they deserve to be happy and not suffering for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> _♫ Every sweet thing that mattered_  
>  _Has been broken in two_  
>  _And I'm asking you darling_  
>  _How's the world treatin' you? ♪_  
> 

"McAdams?" Here.

"Parris?" Present!

"Redmayne?" ...

"Dale Redmayne." Here! Christ.

The teen was met with a look from the teacher, and the teen shot a look right back, refusing to move his feet off the desk after the teacher requested. The desk which wasn't even his own, either.

The taller teenager sharing the same desk beside him snickered and nudged him. Good one bro, stick it to the man. The two busied themselves with doodling on the desk as the teacher finished calling attendance. The smaller one didn't pay attention, but the larger teen perked up at the teacher's announcement.

"Class, today we've got a new student to introduce to the class. Let's give him a nice welcome!" The teacher smiled and motioned at the door for the student to come in.

"Oooh, Dale, code gre~en." A nudge to Dale's shoulder.

"Your type is different from mine, Snake." Dale dismissed and continued to doodle.

"No, fucking look man." Snake grabbed Dale's chin and moved his head to look up at the new student. Dale squirmed a bit and smacked his hand, but relaxed a little as he caught eyes with the student.

An eyebrow quirked and the student simply looked away, clearly not thinking much. Probably just another classmate, right? Right...

The teacher introduced him as Buck Vernon from Texas. Dale snorted a bit. What's a country punkin doing all the way up in Jersey? He's going to have to catch the kid and give him a chat after class.

Though, after Buck said hello to the class and sat back down in one of the two empty spots next to each other, the class resumed as normal. Dale glanced over a couple times, but mostly minded his own business. Snake continued in his project, and Buck dutifully did his assignments. Ah, a goody goody huh? Oh, this was gonna be a fun day.

✖️

The class bell had rang around 10 minutes ago, everyone had filtered out and into their next classes. Though, there were a few kids still hanging around the halls, chatting or cutting class.

Frantic footsteps echoed down the empty back hall as Buck quickly walked his way down, his anxiety level rising as quickly as the time ran out for him to get to class on time. Turning the corner he stopped dead on his tracks, wide hazel eyes locked onto the annoyed brown ones staring him down. It was the boy from earlier, the one of the two with leather jackets. Ah geez...

"Well, look what we got hea'. Hiya there Bambi." The smaller one took a quick smoke and handed it back to his friend, walking over to the currently scared out of his wits string bean.

Buck gave him a small wave, hand shaking a little as Dale neared closer to him. Oh gosh, he's going to get shanked, he came down the wrong hallway. He could feel the nervous sweat already forming on his forehead.

"Whatcha doin' back here? You want a smoke or somethin'?"

"I-I just got a little lost. Sorry for, um, for bothering you,"

"Lost? Oh yeaaa, you're the new kid huh. Y'hear that Snake? Bambi's lost!" Snake laughed and took a smoke in return to Dale's tease.

"Where you headed, what class?" The boy asked Buck, leaning past his shoulder to look at the schedule in the other's hand. Buck took a step back, keeping his distance from the delinquent.

"Mr. Macdonald's science class," Was the weak reply.

Snake snickered again against the lockers behind Dale, finishing his smoke and tossing it away onto the floor. Oh, they litter too...

"That's down the hall, take a right, 'n it's the forth door on the right." Dale patted Buck's back, making him stagger forward a little at the sudden and very harsh movement. Well at least they helped him out, right?

"Oh! Uhm, thank you." Buck didn't give them a second glance as he hurried off out the doorway and down the other hall, off to the destination wrongly given to him.

It only took a couple seconds to wait for the noise of clutter and a yelp, as the overstocked broom closet toppled it's containments onto the unsuspecting boy. Poor thing.

Dale and Snake laughed, doing their high five that included a slap to the ass, and walked off in the other direction. Poor kid didn't stand a chance.


	2. Hearts 'a stone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> _♫ Everybody knows_  
>  _I thought you knew_  
>  _Hearts made 'a stone. ♪_  
> 

The wind blew softly against the trees, rustling the leaves and sending stray ones across the sidewalk, crossing Buck's path as he sadly walked down the streets of this unfamiliar city, his big sister leading the way back home. First day at his new high school, and unfortunately he already wanted to move back to his little town in Texas. The boys that had picked on him today had shattered any sense of hope that he might have had about finding some friends and fitting in around the school. Of course he knew there would be bullies, but he hadn't expected them to pick up on him so soon. Luckily Susie went to the school too, having a grade 12 as a big sister helped a lot with chasing the bullies away.

"Hey, cheer up, it's alright." Susie mused as she turned to walk backwards, facing the downtrodden little brother. Buck simply let out a sigh in response.

The sister's smile faltered a little bit. She didn't like seeing Buck sad, especially at the hands of two idiot boys in the 11th grade. If she coulda been there, why she oughtta...

"Well how about you 'n me cook somethin' up later, cookies maybe? You can bring 'em to class tomorrow." Susie smiled at her brother, who gave a little smile in return this time.

"That sounds nice, thanks Susie."

"Anythin' for you, lil sugar."

The two continued to walk and chat a little bit, mostly about Susie's day, since Buck's wasn't real great. About the teachers, about the kids they saw, and how weird it was to be in a school with so many kids. Nearly 1,000 kids were in attendance at that school, which was a real big difference from their old school back in their teeny little town. City life was going to prove to be a very difficult thing to become accustomed to, at least for Buck, who wasn't used to such outgoing, different, and rebellious rabble rousers. He wasn't against the new music, Rock 'n Roll, Rockabilly, or anything like that. He just grew up with the good old country music of his grandpa, nothing that was this, wild and sexual. Though, he supposed, that's what livin' out in the country would do to ya.

* * *

 

Rounding the corner and up to the little house, the siblings headed in, being sure to take their shoes off at the entrance. It was only proper!

"Mama! Grandpa! We're home!" Susie called out and hung her cardigan up, carrying her book bag into the family room with Buck in tow. He set his bag down and waved to his Grandpa, smiling at the old man as he sat down gently on the sofa beside him. Susie took the chair opposite to them, and flattened her skirt out.

"Hi darlin's! How were my babies' first days of school?" Mama Vernon called from the kitchen, turning the tap water off and walking into the doorframe that connected the family room with the kitchen, a big grin on her face.

"Mine was good, Mama. That lunch you made was real good!" Chirped Susie, looking over at her mama, crossing her ankles.

"And Buck?"

"Oh, um, it was alright," Was the quiet reply, the boy looking down at his lap, obviously trying not to make eye contact. His Grandpa snorted and nudged him.

"What's wrong, boy? It was good or bad, it ain't 'alright'!" Grandpa huffed as Mama gave him a look.

Walking over to Buck and sitting down in the last armchair, Mama tilted her head at her baby boy. She asked if something happened, and Buck sighed, nodding his head.

"I accidentally bumped into some delinquents, 'n they got me makin' a mess from the broom closet they said was my classroom..."

Mama gasped, and Grandpa shouted something, it wasn't really a word. 

"Oh my word! Are there boys pickin' on you already? The nerve of 'em!" His Mama shook her head, crossing her arms and getting up from her chair. "Oh honey I'm sorry. Maybe tomorrow'll be a better day, maybe those boys'll leave you alone!" He doubted it, but the thought was nice. He thanked her, and smiled a little.

"Son, what's that school's name again?" He turned his head to his Grandpa and tilted his head.

"Um, Greenwood. Greenwood High?" What did Grandpa need the name for... Oh no-

"Dad you are not gonna go to his school! You remember what happened last time you tried to talk to a bully? Y'nearly got Buck expelled!" Mama frowned at Grandpa, who just shook his head and waved his hand at her.

"It ain't gonna fix itself, if nobody's gonna give those damn rebels a piece of mind!"

Buck sighed and put his face in his hands, rubbing his head as he did. This was no good, everyone's gotten worked up over him and now Grandpa might show up at his school again. He doesn't want anyone to get hurt, the boys that bullied him were the same grade as him, just kids. Sure it wasn't very nice to bully people, but gettin' a whooping from Grandpa, the punishment sure doesn't fit the crime.

Maybe he'd go out for some air, take his guitar and find a nice park to sit at for a while. Take his mind off everything that happened today for a while.

Yeah, he thinks he'll do that.


	3. Steppin' out of line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> _♫ Better slow it down,_  
>  _I see a danger sign,_  
>  _'Cause the way you're steppin' around_  
>  _You're steppin' out of line. ♪_  
> 

Idle chatter filled the courtyard as students from all the grades sat at their respective tables, each clique from each grade, each in their own group, at their own table. Jocks at one, a few accompanied by their cheerleader gals, the rest of the cheerleaders sitting at a table a few feet from the boys. The nerds, with their glasses too big for their face, wearing their suits that their mothers set out for them, sitting at another. So where would a kid like Buck fit in?

The answer; with his sister, at the end of an empty table, on the edge of the courtyard.

Luckily, his day had been pretty mellow so far. The boys in his English class hadn't bothered him, and they didn't share the same science class. He hadn't even seen them after he left the classroom, books in hand, scurrying off to his next class before he managed to get lost, or worse, get noticed by the boys. He wasn't complaining, he had really hoped his day would be better than the last, and so far, it was turning out to be a lot better!

"Heeey, it's Bambi!" ...

Spoke to soon, he supposed...

The string bean looked up from his lunch, looking around for the source of the voice he found familiar. That was the boy from the hallway, the smaller, scarier one. Not finding him in the groups behind or around Susie, he suddenly felt two bodies squishing him from either side. Blinking and looking to his left, he recognized the messy hair and very distinguishable scar running along the boy's upper and lower lip. This was, um, Snake, right? He didn't look very friendly, he was smiling but the scar threw the country boy off.

And to his right, he knew this boy. Well, not by name of course, only that his last name was Redmayne. The wild hair that seemed to have 3 different styles in one, combed back on the sides, splaying out on the top, and curling around to meet his face, the arched eyebrows, and those mean looking eyes that sent shivers up Buck's spine from the intensity of them. This one looked even less friendly than his friend, he even had a cigarette perched on his ear like it was allowed at school.

"Who ya got here? Hiya lil darlin'." Dale nodded his head at Susie across the table, which earned him a frown from the girl. Ew.

"His big sister, _darlin'_." Susie replied dryly, turning her attention back to her lunch. "Your that kid who's got a gang, aren't cha?"

"You got it sweet cheeks. I ain't no kid but the gang's all good." The boy on Buck's right pointed his toothpick at her, and used it to spear the last innocent tater tot on Buck's plate. Buck could only watch in horror as he had his tot stolen by this bully, and looked over at his sister, silently begging her to help, or tell them off, or just _do something, please._

With that, Susie stood up from her spot on the bench and snatched the toothpick out of the boy's mouth, hopefully scratching him in the process, and tossed it away. She smiled at the tater-thief, and then at his taller friend, fixing her hair to back behind her ear.

"Why don't y'all go and harass someone else instead of my brother? Or have ya gotten your grimy hands on everyone at this school already?" Through she was smiling she made it clear she was not happy with the words being behind gritted teeth. She wasn't about to let Buck be picked on right in front of her. Big mistake, boys.

The taller one scoffed and leaned on the table, looking over at his friend and waiting for him to get mad like he usually would.

Instead, the boy waved his hands and stood up, patting Buck's back again as the school bell rang, the rest of the kids getting up and heading back through the doors. Buck silently thanked the Lord as the other boy got up as well, and the two headed off together. He didn't hear what the boys were talking about, and frankly he didn't want to either.

"Thanks, Susie, again," The brother sighed, getting up and taking his garbage to the bin, and putting his hands on the straps of his book bag. He really didn't like relying on her to tell off kids as silly as those two.

"Aw, it ain't nothin' sweetheart. You tell me if they start up again, alright? I'll give 'em more than just a scratch next time." Susie gave Buck a hug, and ruffled his hair a bit, before she waved and ran off to catch up with the crowd for their next classes. Buck turned on his heels and began walking off to the gymnasium, his spirits lifting a little as he remembered he had the note from his Mama excusing him from the actual gym part of gym class. Well, if it was something that required running, or jumping, or any form of strenuous activity. At least he could catch up on his book during this period.

* * *

After handing his note to the coach, who nodded and pointed to the bench along the side of the gym wall, Buck crossed his ankles and waited for his classmates to start coming in from the change rooms. Being in an all boy's gym class wasn't very appealing to him, since he assumed most of them were going to be very into it, and about 70% would be jocks for sure. Once again, he found himself the fish out of water. Watching as the boys slowly walked in and chatted to each other, some going to sit on the bleachers, others already chasing each other around the squeaky gym floors, his eyes once again made eye contact with the same. damn. pair of eyes.

The call of "Bambi!" was made, and Buck slumped down in his seat on the bench. Of course. Why did he expect anything other than gym class with this boy.

Well, at least he got to sit out, and didn't need to be near him, since the boy obviously participated in gym class with those muscles.

Only 75 minutes and he can get out of here, and away from that darn boy.

 


	4. 'M all shook up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _♫ A well I bless my soul_   
>  _What's wrong with me?_   
>  _I'm itching like a man on a fuzzy tree_   
>  _My friends say I'm actin' wild as a bug_
> 
> _I'm in love!_  
>  _I'm all shook up! ♪_  
> 

**BZZZZZRRT-**

The mechanical buzz, and sounds of shouting and sneakers squeaking on the polished gym floor signaled the start of the game. Dodgeball. Buck's least favorite of any gym game, which didn't mean a lot considering every game was his least favourite. He was far enough from either side of the court to avoid the crossfire, luckily. Kids didn't really throw from center court unless they're going to risk a hit for getting hit. Then it was just counterproductive either way.

So instead, the boy crossed his ankles, dug out his book and reading glasses from the bag wedged under the bench, and began to continue the chapter of the book he was in the middle of. It was a little hard to concentrate with the loud sounds of boys yelling and whistles blowing to call someone out of the game, so Buck was reading a bit slower than usually, but he didn't mind much. Anythin's better than getting hit in the kidneys by a big rubber ball. 

He glanced up a couple times to check on the outcome of the game, the team with that evil boy as their captain had been whiddled down a bit, but it wasn't so bad. They seemed like they could handle it, the last few boys left certainly looked like it at least. Buck never really saw the appeal of getting so competitive during sports. A little friendly competition was fine, sure, but when it escalated to yelling at each other and getting worked up over a game, he was lost. He just really didn't get boys like that Redmayne one...

Another glance up from his book had him looking at the boy in question, who had thrown a dodgeball at another kid, laughing loudly as it landed. Dale stuck his tongue out at the kid, and took a few steps back, and by a complete and amazing coincidence, looked over at the boy sitting alone on the bench as well. 

...Oh, wow, he had glasses? Did he always look that, cute? Okay well he was cute before, obviously, those big hazel eyes and even bigger goofy eyebrows, lanky limbs, he was _cute_. But with the glasses he just looked, well, **_adorable_**. Dale blinked a couple times as Buck gave him a slight, polite smile. Heh, hi... Feeling his cheeks heat up a little, he smiled ba-

As quick as Dale blinked he found his face streaking across the laminate floor, his cheek and his nose in a hell of a lot of pain. What the fuck just happened? Was that his blood? Hoholy shit. Sick. He heard commotion around him and felt himself getting sat up by someone, probably Coach. Blinking a couple times, he thinks he even saw Buck in the crowd around him, actually looking worried instead of just commenting how gross his nose looked. The teen wiped his nose a bit, the blood instead just smearing onto his hand now, not letting up. Cool...

"Vernon, could you take Dale to the nurse's office? He'll be alright he just needs to get cleaned up." Coach asked Buck, and Buck panicked a little. He didn't know where the nurse's office even was! Aw jeez. He agreed, though, he didn't really have an excuse not to. Standing up, and fussing with his hands a little, he waited for Dale to get up, the teen combing back the sides of his hair again before even fixing his clothes, before he walked off to the door with the boy. Hopefully his nose wasn't broken or something, that'd be bad!

Dale followed behind Buck, the older teen wasn't really paying much attention. Instead, focused on how the blood from his nose basically drained down his lip and onto the floor under him. He should probably be holding his nose so that the blood didn't leave a clear trail, but that wasn't his problem. He didn't want to get blood on his jacket, so the further from his body the better.

Buck was a little less enthralled by the blood, however, as he tried not to look it as he wandered the halls with the bleeding boy in tow.

"Y'don't know where the nurse is, do ya." He heard Dale quip, and he turned to look at him, but turned away once he caught the sight of the boy grinning, which wouldn't have been so bad if he didn't have the trail of blood down his face dripping off his chin.

"Um, no, I don't." Buck admitted, and jumped a little as Dale grabbed his arm and pointed down the opposite hall. Ah, okay. He smiled a little, mostly grossed out by the blood still, and began following behind Dale this time. Making sure not to step in the blood, of course.

"..." The boy rubbed his head, trying to think of conversation to make, instead of just awkwardly following in silence. "So your name is Dale?" Was the thing he settled on. Maybe he could get to know the boy, he didn't seem to be very hostile towards Buck at the moment, so why not, right?

"Mm? Yea. Dale Redmayne."

"And you're in grade 11 too, like me?"

"Sorta. Should be in 12, but the damn principle's got it out for me, or somethin'." Oh, that probably explains why he looked older than any other grade 11 here. Well, that's okay. That happens sometimes.

Buck bumped into Dale as he stopped suddenly, and he looked up to find- oh! They'd reached the office. He smiled at Dale as the nurse scoffed and hurried the teen into her office, leaving the boy to wait outside. Leaning against the wall, he rubbed his head and adjusted his glasses a bit. He heard Dale muttering to the nurse inside as she assumingly wiped off the blood he was so interested by.

The boy chuckled a little, amused at the teen's weird attitude. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all, just a little strange. He wasn't as rude as he was around his other friend, Snake, maybe he could get to know Dale a little more during their gym class together.

Just, with a lot less blood next time.


	5. School days ✎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _♫ American History and Practical Math_   
>  **(Long live rock 'n roll)**   
>  _Studyin' hard and hopin' to pass_   
>  **(The beat of the drums; the loud and bold)**   
>  _And workin' your fingers right down the bone_   
>  **(Rock, rock, rock 'n roll)**   
>  _The guy beside you won't leave you alone!_   
>  **(The feelin' is there, body and soul!) ♪**   
> 

8 O'clock sharp, the homeroom bell rings, and Buck looks up from his book. 

He didn't live very far from the school, so he often got here earlier than other kids. Well, that and he didn't want any possibility of being late for his first class. Better early and safe than sorry. By getting to school early, he had time to wander around the halls and get to know where his classrooms and faculty rooms actually were. After getting pointed out that he had no idea where the nurse was by Dale the other day, frankly he was a little embarrassed he didn't know his way around yet. Granted he'd only been at school for maybe 3 days, but still, it was embarrassing!

He smiled at a few folks as they walked in and waved at him, those few were in his other classes too, they were pretty nice. Gina and David, they showed him around a bit after he showed up late for his science class. Nice folks, they even offered to share their lunch table with him, but he politely explained he was okay with his sister at their own table. He didn't want to intrude.

The rest of the homeroom students filed in, each sitting down in their designated desks. Spotting the two gang boys walking in he looked back down at his book, still having a few minutes before the teacher would take attendance. He expected Dale to once again ignore the teacher's request and share desks with Snake again. What he didn't expect, was that the empty seat beside him belonged to Dale. Well actually that explained the carvings and weird marks on the desk's wooden top.

Looking over at the teen who ungracefully sat down next to him, Dale gave him a smile and a nod. Buck smiled slightly and gave him a small wave, a little confused at the sudden shift in seating Dale took. _Oh no, he probably wants to tease him in this class too, doesn't he..._ With a sigh, Buck closed his book over the bookmark he set in and placed it at the edge of the desk, leaning back into the seat, and placing his hands in his lap. Dale beside him put his feet up on the desk, a hand in his lap and the other smoothing his hair out on the sides and fixing up the curl that hung in front of his face. Buck subconsciously adjusted his hair as well.

"I didn't know ya had glasses."

"Huh?" Buck blinked and looked over at the teen, and crossed his eyes a little to look at the glasses set on his nose. Well of course he didn't know, he didn't even know Buck before 3 days ago.

"The glasses. Y'look even more like a square with 'em on." Dale chuckled and jabbed his finger at Buck's nose, making the boy wince a little at the impact. Ow...

"A square?" Buck rubbed his nose and tilted his head.

"Yeah, y'know, opposite of a cat." Dale was met with a confused look. "Someone who ain't in with the trends."

"Ah," Buck looked back at his desk. Aww, was he really that out of date? He was only 17, but he had lived out of the city until now. He supposed it wasn't out of the question, but he didn't really want to hear that. He wasn't that out of date, he knew about all the new music and stuff, he just didn't rebel against anything like his other teens. Dale chuckled beside him, putting his hands behind his head. The two sat in silence again as they each answered the attendance, and as the teacher began teachin'.

As he was working on the assignment the teacher had handed out, 'Symbolism Used in Modern Media', he heard Dale rustle around for something, and when he looked over he immediately felt his face pale as he realized the teen had pulled out a switchblade. 

"W-what, put that away, you'll get in trouble!" The boy whispered, and the teen just looked over at him.

"Well I gotta finish my carvin' somehow, don't I?" A snicker, and Dale took his knife to the wood on the desk beside Buck. Probably writing something rude or mean, a threat, or about his classmates, something! Right?

Buck looked down at the desk and, oh. Oh. It was a penis. He frowned. So mature. Dale just snickered again, blowing the wood shaving off the desk in pride. What a character...

* * *

After the uneventful class sitting next to Dale, Buck picked up his book and his bag, making his way out of the class and over to his locker across the hall. He fussed with the lock a little, the thing had proven to be a problem since day one. Tugging on it and unsuccessfully opening it, he sighed and rested his forehead against the metal. This is why he just carried his books around all day, his darn locker wouldn't open! 

Blinking as he felt someone's arm reach past him and bang loudly on the locker, he was surprised to find it opening. Oh! Wait- He looked over past the locker door and found Dale leaning against the lockers next to him. Uh oh. He gave another polite smile, and quickly stuffed the books he didn't need into the cubby. The door suddenly slammed, the arm attached to the hand that slammed it was the same as the one who opened it for him. Buck swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and cleared it.

"Um, howdy."

"Hiya." Was all he got, Dale chewing on the toothpick in his mouth.

"...Do you need something?"

"Nah." Oookay, this is a little awkward then. Buck turned to go leave, but before he could, Dale stood up straight and gave him a nudge, too harshly for the unprepared string bean. The teen smiled and headed off down the hallway, and Buck rubbed the shoulder that had made contact with the hard metal of the lockers. Ow, what was that for? He'd thought maybe he had slipped out of Dale's bully sphere but apparently he was mistaken, the teen still had eyes on him for making him miserable.

Dale however, had the opposite idea. Flirting with the cute square was all he was doing. The opening of the locker, getting close to him by closing it, checking him out in the process, and giving him a playful nudge. The perfect plan, if Dale was gonna toot his own horn here. Hopefully by gym class Buck would be interested! He did look pretty good in the gym shorts, again, if he was gonna toot his horn. Combing back his hair one more time before he met up with Snake in the back hall, he smiled to himself. 

Goddamn that kid looked cute in those spectacles 'a his.

 


	6. Well ain't that a kick in the head?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _♫ How lucky can one guy be_   
>  _I kissed him and he kissed me (???)_   
>  _Like the fella once said;_   
>  _Ain't that a kick in the head? ♪_   
> 

"Class is outside today Vernon, put your specs away cause you're gonna be goalie. No runnin', you'll be alright for a bit." 

Oh no... Soccer...? _Really...?_

Buck let out a sigh and rubbed his head, taking off his glasses as Coach had told him, setting them back away in his book bag before following the few other boys out the large doors and into the field out behind the school. He squinted a bit, the sun shining brightly, much nicer than it was the last few days. Unfortunately that means his freckles would be making a guest appearance during gym today, hopefully no one would take notice. The sweatpants he was wearing didn't bother him though, he'd rather sweat and overheat than wear a pair of tiny shorts with HIS legs. He finds a lot of things embarrassing, but that would be straight up humiliating.

He got assigned to the team opposite of Dale, which he couldn't decide if that was a good or bad thing. On one hand, he didn't have to share a team, and a bench with the teen, but that also means that he has one of, if not the most competitive student on the other team, trying to score in the net he had to somehow protect. Not looking forward to that at all. Maybe by some miracle they wouldn't play at the same time, maybe Dale would go easy on him, something to cut the poor kid some slack.

For the first quarter, he sat beside some of his teammates on the bench, fussing with his hands a bit in his lap, hoping for someone to take his spot as goalie for the next quarter. It didn't happen, and Coach blew the whistle for teams to switch. Buck stood up and brushed himself off, running a hand through his hair as he walked over to his team's net, his height easily matching that of the net's frame itself. That's probably why they asked him to play goalie, huh. He had the height, but not the width.

The whistle blew again and the boys on the field scattered, he held his arm by his side as the ball got kicked from side to side, back and forth across the grass. It came a little close a few times, but his teammates managed to defend the net and kick the ball away before Buck hurt himself. Silently he was thankful for it, he really didn't feel like putting his lungs in jeopardy because he dived to prevent a ball from getting scored.

Watching again as the boys ran around, he felt a twinge of fear as Dale took the lead of the ball, giving glares at the boys who would try and take it from him. They were nearing the goal, and Buck braced himself a little as they came close. A boy did manage to get the ball from Dale, kicking it up into the air. And as if a complete role reversal from last gym class, before Buck knew what had gone on, he felt a searing pain coursing through his cheek and jaw. It was a lot more painful than anything the boy had felt before, and it only intensified as he landed on his ass, wide eyed and a hand over the part of his face that had gotten kicked square by Dale.

The teen covered his mouth and looked down at the boy, his eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed.

"Fuck! Are you-?? fucking sorry?!" Was yelled at him, and Buck leaned away a little, feeling the tears starting to well in his eyes from both the pain and from the teen yelling at him. 

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Buck covered his face, hiding from the scary boy getting closer to him. Coach was heard yelling as well, but at Dale instead of at Buck. Ordering him to take 'Vernon' to the nurses office, the crowd dispersed from around the two, and he felt Dale's arm around him helping him up, and brushing him off. The boy held back a sob as Dale walked him off the field and back into the gymnasium. A few tears managed to fall down his cheeks, but he couldn't wipe them very well with one hand over Dale's shoulder and the other clutching his jaw. 

The teen didn't waste any time getting to the nurse, which actually surprised Buck a little. It's like the teen was actually worried about him, which didn't seem very likely after their previous encounters. Buck looked over at Dale a couple times, but Dale didn't seem to notice, too busy hurrying to the door and explaining what happened to the nurse.

"I-I, we were playing soccer in gym class and, I thought I'd show off and kick the ball in the air, but I missed." Dale admitted, letting go of Buck's waist and moving his arm off his shoulder for the woman to take. Shoving his hands in his pockets as he did, he looked back at Buck with a mixed expression. He was smiling, but it looked like a really guilty smile. The teen opened his mouth to say something, but before Buck had a chance to try and give him a look back, the nurse shooed the teen off and closed the door, with an audible sigh from Dale behind the door. Wait! What was he going to say...?

* * *

Man, his jaw hurt a lot. Buck had been given an ice pack to numb the pain a little, he expected to have a bruise or something tomorrow...

He'd been released from the nurse's office with a little bit of time before 3rd period ended, so he decided to stop by his locker to put some more books away, and maybe hide in for the rest of the day. Turning the corner into the main hallway, he spotted something stuck to the outside of his locker. A piece of paper, it looked like? Nearing closer he could feel his heart rate stir, the familiar feel of anxiety creeping up on him. It was from Dale.

 

                                                                            


	7. Stuck on you ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _♫ Gonna run my fingers through your short brown hair_   
>  _Squeeze you tighter than a grizzly bear_   
>  _Uh-uh-huh,_   
>  _Yes-sir-ee, uh huh_   
>  _I'm gonna stick like glue_
> 
> _Stick, because I'm_   
>  _**Stuck on you ♪** _   
> 

Normally when someone is scared out of their pants, they'd run away and hide. Right? Or perhaps they'd try and fight whatever it is they're scared of. Flight or fight. A natural human response to fear. The reaction to either get the hell out of Dodge, or lay their ass out. So where does _continue doing what is scaring you **despite** being scared shitless_ fit into the spectrum?

The note stuck to Buck's locker was scary. Putting it lightly. What did Dale want with him? Why did he write it in all capital letters? What's with the evil little face? Why outside? 

Buck was pretty sure he was about to get beat up by Dale and some of his friends for what happened during their gym class today. The teen had yelled at him, and didn't say sorry as far as the boy could remember. This was the only outcome Buck could imagine. Him walking home with a black eye. Probably a few other bruises scattered around his body. Unless the boys would use their switchblades, which would be a lot worse.

So then, why did the boy continue walking outside to find where Dale wanted to meet? He wasn't sure himself. He was actually missing class time at this point to find out what he wanted.

Peeking around a corner with his hands gripping the straps of his bag tight, the boy looked around the courtyard for any signs of the teen waiting for him. Dale was there, leaning against the wall, smoking and checking his watch with a slightly annoyed look on his face. Oh no, did he make Dale wait? Yikes, that's not good. Grip tightening on his bag straps, he took a deep, slightly shaky breath, and began walking over to the teen leaning in the shade.

Dale looked up from his shoes as he heard footsteps and gave a nod to the boy. Hehey, he showed up! Clearing his throat and standing up straight, the teen smoothed back his hair and gave a little smile as the boy came closer. The kid looked nervous. Like, shaking in his fancy saddle shoes, about to faint at the slightest movement scared. Dale raised an eyebrow at him, looking him over.

"How's ya jaw?" The teen asked him, tilting his head and taking another puff of his cigarette.

"P-pardon?" The boy stuttered. He didn't hear what Dale said, he was too busy listening to the thoughts ringing around his brain.

"Ya jaw, kid. The one I kicked in gym? How's it feelin'?"

"Oh, oh! Um, it's okay, the nurse gave me an ice pack, to help with the pain."

"Yeah? Y'got a pretty strong jaw then there, Bambi." Dale smiled up at him, patting the jaw in question.

Buck flinched a little and moved his head back as the teen touched his jaw, taking a few steps back as well. No no no, none of that please. Dale raised his other eyebrow as well, blinking a couple times. Oops.

"What, my hand cold?" He chuckled, putting a hand on his hip and the other taking the smoke out of his mouth.

"Um, no, I don't like, people touchin' my face, 'm sorry."

"Oh, huh..." Damn, that probably means cupping the boy's cute face and kissing the shit out of him in the empty courtyard is out of the question. _Siiiigh_.

Buck rubbed his neck and swallowed the lump in his throat again, unsure of what to do. Does he leave? Did Dale have something else to say? He didn't know!

"Y'should get back to class, you're a good kid. Go on." Dale spoke up for him, putting the smoke back in his mouth and taking a puff. Buck didn't seem very comfortable after he touched his jaw, and Dale didn't want to keep the poor guy here against his will. Buck looked back down at him as if to ask him to repeat it, and Dale waved his hand at him. With that, Buck hurried off to the doors without a look back at the teen, which actually made the gangster a little sad. He didn't mean to scare him so much, at least not lately. Just to get closer to him, y'know? It hurt a little that the boy was so frightened of him. He didn't even _do_ anything to the kid.

Well, aside from kicking him, yelling at him, leaving him a scary note, but Dale wasn't aware that those were scary. Maybe Buck didn't want to get into all the shit that came along with being seen with another boy, which was understandable. No one wants to get caught up in that, but. As if that was gonna stop Dale from getting that cute country boy he wants.

"Hey Bambi!" He shouted, before the boy got too far to hear. Buck stopped and turned too look back at Dale. 

"Huh?" What now, he really needs to get to class!

"We're goin' to the hop after school, come find us if you wanna come!" 'They' weren't, actually. But maybe if Dale could persuade the kid to come along, just the two of them, it could work out.

Right? _What could go wrong?_


	8. A big hunk 'o love will do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _♫ Don't be a stingy little mama_   
>  _You're 'bout to starve me half to death_   
>  _Now you can spare a kiss or two and_   
>  _Still have plenty left, oh no no_   
>  _Baby, I ain't askin' much of you_   
>  _Just a big-a, big-a, big-a hunk o' love will do ♪_   
> 

It would be fine. It would be fine! It's just a friendly trip to the little malt shop. With, Dale and his friends... Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all... No! Dale didn't jump him between classes when he asked to meet outside, he wouldn't do it now, would he? It was worth a shot, Buck was a pretty accepting kid, giving people many more chances than they really deserved. Yeah, he'll just try and look at it like that. Dale seemed nice enough when he wasn't around, his friends, oh. _Sigh._

Buck kicked a stray rock down the hall as he made his way to find Dale. Nervous, but he did have a little glimmer of hope for the little visit he somehow agreed to go on. Their encounter in the courtyard earlier was slightly awkward, with the teen touching Buck's face and making him jolt, but Dale didn't push farther than that, which Buck appreciated. He ran off in a panic, so he didn't have time to say anything to the other boy, but.

Squeezing through a few students and popping out into the courtyard again, he looked around the bustle for the sight of the short boy and his leather-clad posse. Or, at least Buck assumed they'd all have the leather. Unable to find any, however, the boy began to wander around between the folks hanging around. He began to wonder if Dale was even being serious about his offer, and if they'd left for the malt shop without him. Y'know, that was probably it. Buck sighed, and took one last look around the clearing courtyard and- Oh, there he was. Off to the side, his tongue down the throat of some poor gal. Why'd he have to do that out here? At least take it somewhere else...

Making eye contact with the boy, Dale smiled through his kiss and gave a wink, which the boy frowned at him for. With a pat to the girl's side, Dale unwrapped his arm from her and walked over to where Buck was standing, and fussing with his book bag's straps.

"Hiya." The teen said nonchalantly, as if he wasn't just making out intensely.

"Uh, howdy." Buck replied, a little awkwardly.

"So, you takin' up my offer?" Dale smiled up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Y-yeah! But, are we waitin' for your um, your friends?" He tilted his head and looked around.

Dale just shook his head and walked off past the boy, and Buck blinked, following him. 

"No? I thought you said 'we'...?" He eased his grip on the straps at the new information. Well, that was okay, the less rude boys around, the smaller the chance that Dale would be mean, right?

"They ah, they're busy. Just you 'n me Sweet cheeks." The teen grinned wider and walked up to a car, a white Buick. Buck stopped and looked down at it, and back up at Dale who climbed in over the door, not even bothering to open it. He didn't acknowledge the pet name, much to Dale's slight disappointment.

"Is this your car?" The boy asked, walking around to the opposite side of Dale as the teen motioned him over. Dale nodded, beginning to blab about the car, most of which Buck didn't really understand. He wasn't a car guy. He didn't know the difference between a lug nut and a washer. Opening the door and sitting down, placing his bag in his lap, Dale drove off and out of the school's parking lot. 

Buck stayed quiet, looking out the side of the car at the passing scenery instead. He hadn't taken the time to get to know the town yet, so he didn't really know where they were going. Hopefully Dale could drive him home, he didn't want to spend half an hour just wandering around to find a part of town he did know. Dale continued to talk, he wasn't really addressing Buck anymore though, more to just himself. It was a little weird, but Buck didn't really mind. Dale was kind of a weird guy already, it wasn't a big deal.

He did listen to what Dale was saying, though it was mostly still just about his car. How he got it last year, how he loves it, how he apparently doesn't let just anyone in the front seat. Well, it certainly was nice to let Buck sit up here then. 

They approached the malt shop, a cute little building with neon signs, nestled on the street corner. Buck couldn't help but smile up at it, the charm it gave off was real cute! Dale parked the car and Buck hopped out, slinging a strap of his bag over his shoulder and looking over at the other boy. The gangster walked into the place, and Buck followed behind him again, looking around as he walked in. 

The place was pretty popular! There were kids from their school, and from others sitting at various booths and tables, all having a merry time chatting with each other, and enjoying their milkshakes. A few kids were crowding around the jukebox, arguing about which Platters song they should play, a few girls whining about playing Elvis. Buck noticed Dale had walked off while he was taking in the view, and had grabbed a table at the other end of the floor. The boy hurried over and sat across from the teen, setting his book bag on the seat next to him.

Putting a foot up on the table as he did in his classes, Dale raised an eyebrow at Buck, who had pulled out some papers, reading glasses, a pencil, and a worn out eraser from his bag.

"You're fuckin' doing homework here?" The teen asked, a slight snark to his tone. Geez this boy was more of a nerd than he thought.

Buck gave him a small frown, put his glasses on, and picked the pencil up. "Yes, did you do yours yet? Ms. Townes said it's due tomorrow."

Dale just laughed and leaned back in his chair. He'll take that as a 'no', then.

"Listen, I don't do homework. Why would I do my own, when I can pay cute nerdy kids like you to do it for me?"

"Because that's not a good thing to do..." Buck sighed, shaking his head and continuing on his work. He looked up again though as a waitress came over, smiling at them. The boy smiled back, but realized he hadn't even looked at what kinds of milkshakes they had to order. As he went to pick up the little menu placed at their table, Dale snatched it.

"Give us a strawberry. Two straws." The teen ordered for them, before Buck could even get a word in. Well, at least strawberry was good... The waitress gave Dale a small look, but walked off with the menu and his order.

"Is it cheaper to just get one big one?" Buck tilted his head, and looked from the waitress back at the teen.

"Nah, I just wanna share it with ya." Dale smiled and put his hands behind his head.

"Oh, well okay, that's fine." The boy simply went back to his paper, and Dale frowned this time. He watched as Buck dutifully and efficiently scribbled down his assignment, taking note on how nice his hands looked. Shifting his eyes from the boy's hands to his face, which was currently focused on the paper at hand, Dale also noted the stubble already peppering the boy's face. He was a year younger than the gangster and he was already growing a little mustache? Not fair.

Buck looked up from his paper as he noticed Dale's silence, and his eyes met the teen's. Dale seemed to be pretty interested in Buck's paper, or something, but he just returned back to writing. He wasn't going to write his paper too, if that's what he was thinking.

The waitress returned after a wait, filled with mostly silence between the two. She set the glass down on the table, careful to not interrupt Buck's work. Buck smiled at her again and thanked her, looking up at Dale again, past the milkshake between them.

"Go on, take a taste." Dale motioned a hand at the shake, and Buck leaned over to take a sip from his designated straw. Dale leaned over too, a slightly sly look on his face as he too took a sip, 'accidentally' bumping the tip of his nose against the other boy's. Buck blinked and leaned back, rubbing his nose with his hand.

"Sorry, I should'a let you take your sip first." Buck set his hands in his lap, Dale smiling and leaning his elbows on the table, chin in hands.

"Nah, I didn't mind, darlin'." The gangster cooed, quirking an eyebrow at the boy.

"But, it was good! I think I like this place, maybe I should get out more often." Buck smiled, and Dale just hung his head and leaned back in his chair again. Christ, flirting with this kid was harder than he expected. He didn't pick up on anything! Why wasn't he picking up what Dale was putting out!

"Good, 'm glad y'like it. I could take ya up on that, you wanna go do somethin' tomorrow?" Dale offered, putting his hands back behind his head.

"Oh, sure, if you want to. With your friends?"

"Nah, they don't needa tag along. I want ya to m'self."

"Um, okay, I think that's okay, I'll tell my mama I'll be out again tomorrow then." Buck smiled, a little awkwardly, but smiled nonetheless. At least Dale seemed to be warming up to him, that was good, right?

"Cool, it's a date then." Dale smiled back, a little more mischievous than anything.

Buck didn't think anything of Dale using 'date', he just smiled and sipped their milkshake.


	9. It's now or never!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _It's now or never,_   
>  _come hold me tight_   
>  _kiss me my darling,_   
>  _be mine tonight_   
>  _tomorrow will be too late,_   
>  _it's now or never_   
>  _my love won't wait!_   
> 

"Now don't accept any cigarettes from him."

"Yes ma'am."

"And don't follow him into any dark alleys!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"And if he tries anythin' with that knife a his you come right on home and tell me!"

Buck chuckled at his sister's goofy grin as she moved from her hands on his shoulders, to squishing his cheeks together.

"Yes ma'am, I sure will!" He nodded, smiling back at the shorter sibling.

"Good, I don't trust him one bit. I ain't scared t'give him the ol Susie Vernon Smackdown!" Susie huffed a little and took her hands off Buck's cheeks, crossing her arms instead. She gave a slight pout as Buck laughed quietly again.

"It'll be okay Suz, I think he's warmin' up to me." Buck patted the box of cookies he held in his hands. "And hopefully with these, he'll quit pickin' on me." That was the plan, at least.

With a wave bye to his folks, the boy turned on his heels shortbread gift in hand, and headed out the door. Once out and onto the sidewalk, he took a big breath, and started heading down the road to the little park Dale had suggested they head to, being only a few blocks down from a little pizza parlor. Buck didn't really mind pizza, he liked it pretty simple, pineapple! He wondered idly about what kinda pizza he thought Dale would order, he kind of seemed like a 'give me everything, even the gross little salty fish' kind of guy... What were those fish called...? 

The boy stopped to wait at a crosswalk for the cars to pass, everyone was on their way home from work, but it wasn't busy enough that he was waiting for too long. Once the last pastel colored car had turned, he continued on his path to the little park.

* * *

Buck looked around the small green field, spotting the white Buick from yesterday, but unable to spot Dale himself. He tilted his head as he walked over to the car to check if Dale was hiding in the back seat or something, but didn't find him there either. Huh... A scratch to his head and he turned around to take another look at the park, just to see if he could find the teen. Nope, nothing but a couple bird and a tree. Sighing quietly he walked over to the tree in question and sat down against the old trunk, setting the box of cookies in his lap and leaning his head back, to look up into the bright green canopy. 

"Those for me?" Dale smiled from his perch in the tree branches, pointing his toothpick down at Buck's lap, and the box of cookies in that lap. Buck blinked and smiled a little up at the other boy sitting on the branch.

"Um, yeah, actually! I didn't know if you're allergic ta anythin', so I made shortbread, just in case." The younger patted the box. "How'd you get up there?"

"Climbed, duh." The teen snorted a little, shifting to turn around and hook his legs around the branch, swinging his weight backwards, effectively bringing himself down to eye-level with Buck, albeit by hanging upside down. Buck widened his eyes a little, chuckling lightly at the goofy display. The teen looked pretty silly upside down like that.

"Get down, that's a little dangerous, don't you think?" He shook his head at Dale, who huffed loudly before hopping down from the branch and landing a foot or so beside Buck, fixing his hair before anything else.

As Buck went to get up, Dale instead plopped down on the grass beside him, sticking the toothpick back into his mouth with a grin.

"What's the hurry, huh? Parlor closes in a couple hours. Plus y'can't just bring me cookies and not expect me to eat 'em all as soon as I see 'em. C'mon, hand 'em over." The gangster made grabby hands at the box, which made Buck chuckle again, handing the snacks over to the eager teenager. Taking the gift from the boy's hands, Dale opened it up and immediately stuffed his mouth with one, making what Buck figured was a pleased noise, judging by the smile on the crumby face.

"Are they good? I baked 'em myself." Buck leaned back on the trunk again, tilting his head as Dale munched on more cookies. He smiled as Dale nodded. "Good, 'm glad."

"Y'b'ke a'ot?" Was the muffled question, which Buck miraculously understood.

"Uh yeah, I help my Mama with the cookin' and such. I ain't much help with anythin' else." The boy patted at his meek little arms, and Dale snickered, shimmying his leather jacket off and holding his arm up to contrast. Buck huffed a little. 

"S'cool, I'd let ya cook stuff for me any day." Dale smiled, leaving the jacket on the grass beside him.

"Oh, well if you want, I could bring cookies more often, I guess?" Buck asked, once again the flirt going right over his head. Dale let his head hang back with a sigh, and Buck just blinked, a little confused. Sooo.. no cookies then.

"Sure, doll, that'd be swingin'. Also I ain't allergic to nothin', least nothin' in cookies." The teen shifted to lean back on his arms, raising an eyebrow at his other.

"Ah, well good, that means I can make more than just shortbread. D'you have a favorite?"

"Mm, surprise me." 

The two sat in some more silence as Dale snacked on a few more cookies, before the teen spoke up again.

"So whatcha do? Like, I mean aside from bakin' and readin' all the time."

Buck looked back at the teen and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, um, well," He started off a little sheepish. Dale raised an eyebrow at him, and made a little gesture to go on. "I play guitar, but I ain't very good yet."

"Oh! Hey that's kinda neat. Like Cash 'n Presley, huh?" 

"Y-yeah! I mean, I'm not on their level, but. My grandpa taught me when I was real little." Buck smiled at the other, a little bigger than his smiles before, sitting up straighter a the mention of musicians. Dale chuckled a little and couldn't help but smile back at the boy's new-found enthusiasm. 

The two chatted about various musicians for a while, mostly Buck telling the teen about different kinds of artists, ones who weren't as popular as the few Dale did know. Discussion continued, the cookies being set down beside Dale so he could scoot to sit over closer to the boy. He watched as the boy babbled on about his Grandpa and his guitar, looking the happiest Dale had ever seen him, which wasn't a surprise since he wasn't really fun to be around. It was cute, but then again everything Buck did was cute to Dale. The bright smile, the happy hand gestures, and those little freckles that showed up in the sunlight... Man, Buck was just the full package wasn't he?

Buck was so busy telling Dale about all this, he didn't even take notice of Dale's love-struck staring at him. Which Dale of course finally took advantage of, shifting his weight and leaning over to the younger boy, interrupting his sentence about how guitar strings are made with a gentle kiss, nothing wild, he didn't want to scare the poor kid off.

Buck made a quick _eep!_ noise, and his eyes widened as he looked down at the teen currently claiming the boy's first kiss. Dale snickered and pulled back, leaning back on his hands again, grinning at the taller boy. Buck felt the heat of a blush on his cheeks, but he couldn't think of anything to say. He simply just looked down at his hands, currently fussing like mad, and waited for Dale to speak up, laugh at him, or something.

"Speechless, huh? I get that a lot." Was the smooth remark coming from Dale, who patted Buck's shoulder, and leaned down again to pop into Buck's field of view. "Seriously though, you gonna somethin' or did I accidentally steal y'tounge?"

"...Wh, what was that for?" The boy asked, rather meekly.

"Whaddya mean 'what was that for', I like ya. I kiss cats I like. Simple as that, doll." Dale stated flatly, and Buck looked up at him again, the red blush still painting his cheeks and even the tips of his ears. Dale smiled at him.

"You like me? B-but I thought, you're always around gals all the time? I didn't think," He stuttered, rubbing his neck and looking around, anywhere but at Dale, who was still smiling at him.

"Yeah well, I think you're real cute. Where's the crime in switchin' it up?" 

Buck chuckled quietly, and rubbed his cheeks in an attempt to get himself to stop blushing. Well, geez. This took a turn, huh? With one last look up at Dale, he gave a little smile back, which made the teen grin wider.

"Sooo, whaddya say?" Dale cooed, nudging the boy with his shoulder playfully. "Y'wanna hop on the 'ol Redmayne Train?" Complete with a goofy train noise. Hey, anything to lighten the mood!

"Um, you won't bully me anymore, right?" Buck asked, and Dale laughed.

"If that's all that's keepin' us apart, I ain't gonna let _anyone_ bully ya anymore."


	10. Tonight is so right for love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _♫ Hold me tight_   
>  _The moon's so bright_   
>  _Tonight is so right for love_
> 
> _Now's the time to say_   
>  _You're the only one_   
>  _Tonight is so right for love ♪_   
> 

_Tap._

_Tap._

Wha...? The boy stirred awake slightly at the sudden new noise quietly entering his bedroom. Sitting up, Buck rubbed his eyes and scratched his head, his bedhead hair splayed a few which ways. Letting his eyes adjust to the dark room, he waited a moment to see if the noise would happen again.

_Tap tap._

_Tap tap._

...Sigh.

Getting up from under his blankets Buck and adjusting his pajamas a bit, he flicked his beside lamp on and looked around the room for the source of the tapping. He yawned, rubbing his eyes again, scratching his baby stubble. Looking over at the closet faired to be a bad idea, and the boy hoped that the noise was  **not** coming from that creepy dark closet.

_Tap tap, **CLANK**._

Buck jumped at the suddenly much louder noise, but he managed pinpoint the noise. The window. Walking over and opening it, the boy peeked out to the lawn below.

"Thought you'd never come check. Hiya Bambi." The teen standing below his second story window, a grin beaming up at the confused and sleepy boy.

"Huh? Dale...? What're you doin' here, it's night time..." Buck tilted his head, looking back at his room to make sure his door was closed. It was, and he looked back down at Dale, who was scoffing.

"Cause, I wanted to come over. Nice pajamas."

"Were you makin' that noise...?" Buck squinted down at him.

"Yeah, pebbles. Now, y'gonna sneak me in or not?" Dale put a hand on his hip, and Buck blinked.

"Sneak you- um, why... My folks are all gone to bed, I can't let you in without wakin' 'em all up... Wait, hey!"

Dale didn't listen, and instead fixed his hair a bit, and tugged on the drainpipe running down the side of the house. Sturdy enough, he decided, sturdy enough to begin shimmying up the pipe, much to Buck's dismay.

"D-Dale, quit that, you're gonna get hurt!" The boy whispered, shaking his head at the teenager.

"Relax, doll, this ain't my first time." Dale smiled, continuing his climb up to the poor boy's windowsill. Managing to climb high enough, Dale leaned over to grab the windowsill in question and pull himself up into Buck's bedroom, rather ungracefully. Buck winced and helped him up, but shushed him in the process.

"My folks are sleepin' Dale, please be quiet, I don't wanna get in trouble,"

"Alright, alright, my bad. Quieter, gotcha." Dale looked around the little room as he stood up, raising an eyebrow at it. He didn't really know what he'd expected, but it was a lot cleaner and neater than he figured it would be. Well, sure as hell was neater than his own room. He turned to look at Buck, who was closing his window and brushing any dirt Dale tracked onto the sill. 

"I don't know why you're here so late, we're gonna see each other at school tomorrow." Buck said quietly, brushing himself off after finishing up fussing with the window. Had he known his very sudden, very surprising new boyfriend was going to come over, he would have made an excuse to his family about bringing a friend over, or something. He didn't have to crawl up his darn house at 2 am. Geez, what a goofball.

"Why d'you think I'm here, baby." Dale cooed, slinking his arms around the boy's waist, pulling Buck over to meet up against him. Buck gave a small startled noise, blinking and looking down at the shorter boy, his eyes wide and a little confused. 

"Umm..." Was all Buck could get out, his mind drawing a blank at this current situation. What was going on here, did Dale want to cuddle, or hug, or something...?

 

Dale chuckled slightly, giving his cute-ass boyfriend a little kiss, his hands toying idly at the hem of Buck's pajama shirt. Buck smiled slightly as Dale kissed him, patting the teen's back as he did. 

"I-" The boy was cut off by the familiar sound of angry spurs jingling their way down the hallway, and he began to panic. Oh no, oh no no no. Dale tilted his head at him, and Buck gave him an apologetic look before gently pushing the teenager over towards the bed. Dale snickered for a moment, but once he realized he wasn't going  **on** the bed, but  **under** the bed, he looked back at Buck.

"Whoa, hey, what's the big idea?" Dale huffed, but looked over at the door once he heard the weird jingling coming closer. Oho shit, oops. Now grasping the situation, Dale dropped onto the floor and crawled his way under the bed, leaving Buck only a few quick seconds to turn his lamp off and crawl back under his covers, pretending to be sound asleep and not kissing a weird boy.

And with not a moment to spare, as soon as Buck's head hit the pillow, his grandpa flung open the bedroom door, squinting and looking around. Buck pretended to be woken up, and looked over at Grandpa.

"Wuh, Grandpa?" He asked, sitting up and trying not to squish Dale beneath the bed at the same time.

"Who're you chattin' with up here, son?" Came the surprisingly deep, slightly terrifying demand from the old man.

"Huh? Uh, no one," Buck rubbed his neck, shrugging. Dale could spot the spurs on Grandpa's shoes from here. Shoes on at 2 am?

Grandpa frowned at the boy, and Buck looked down at his blanket. Ohh boy...

"I know you're under there, boy. You better keep yourself in line, y'hear, we used t'take kids like you 'n drag 'em behind a horse to teach 'em a lesson. Got it?" Grandpa spat, and Dale froze in his position under the bed. Holy shit, how'd he know he was under here?? Buck gasped a little, and looked back up at his grandpa.

But before Buck could say anything, Grandpa turned and closed the door, walking off, back to his own bedroom. Dale was the first to speak up.

"That was fuckin' terrifyin'." He chuckled a little, and crawled out from under the bed. Brushing himself off and fixing his hair he looked down at the boy still sitting under the blankets. "Y'want some company under there?" He cooed.

"Um, it sounds nice, but I think you really should be goin' home, Grandpa isn't gonna be happy if he actually sees y'next time," Buck looked up at him too, smiling a little again.

"Tsk, fine, I'll catch'ya later." The teen stole another kiss from the boy, and with a grin he quickly crawled his way back out the window, and dropped down onto the grass below. Buck thought about saying 'I love you', but he'd ran off so fast he didn't get the chance... Next time, hopefully. 

He smiled a little to himself, rubbing his head. Suddenly his life had gotten so hectic, and now he's thrown Dale into the mix by dating him. Geez... He wasn't sure he really minded, though, Dale seemed nice, enough. In that rough 'n tough macho kind of way.

Well, anyway. It was late. He really needed to get some sleep, after that entire incident. Boy he's gonna have some explaining to do to Grandpa tomorrow morning...


	11. All I have to do, is dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _♫ I can make you mine, taste your lips_   
>  _Anytime, night or day_   
>  _Only trouble is, gee whiz_   
>  _I'm dreamin' my life away_
> 
> _I need you so, that I could die_   
>  _I love you so, and that is why_   
>  _Whenever I want you, all I have to do is dream_
> 
> _Dream, dream dream, dream. ♪_   
> 

"I'll catch'ya later."

The teen gave his boyfriend a quick kiss, and with a little wink at the boy, Dale turned on his heels to head back to the windowsill, to make his escape. Before Buck could get another word in, the older boy had opened the window, crawled out, and jumped down onto the grass beneath. 

He steadied himself as he landed, calves only hurting a little bit from the impact. Brushing himself off, and combing his hair back into place, Dale headed back to his parked car and hopped in, yet again neglecting the actual door of the car and instead opting to just step over it entirely. After he plopped down and started the car, he looked back up at the little house with a smile, and began driving off to return home.

The teen set an arm back on the seat behind him and yawned, snickering a bit as he remembered the goofy pajamas Buck was wearing. Who, under like 25 years old, ever wore pajamas? Well then again the kid wore suits to school as well, so it shouldn't be a big surprise that he'd wear suit-like pajamas to bed as well. They almost looked small on him, being like six feet tall at 17. Dale huffed to himself. That's just not fuckin' fair, bein' that tall. Or that cute. Shit that boy was cute. 

Heh, well at least this unannounced visit wasn't a huge waste of time, Dale did get to scope out the boy's room for visits in the future, learn that he's gotta be pretty fuckin' quiet around there that late at night, and learned that Buck's got a pretty nice looking ass under all that suit fabric. What? He does! He saw it when the boy went to go close his window. He looked real cute, hair all messy, pajamas a little rustled from getting up out of bed, and his pajama bottoms framing his killer **ass**...ets, his assets, and holy shit Dale's pants suddenly got a little tight. 

Raising an eyebrow at himself, Dale looked down at his lap, snorting a little at the slight bulge in his jeans.

"Christ. Can't even wait to get home, huh." He snarked at himself, turning the corner and shifting a little to set his arm back down into his lap, pressing the heel of his palm into the aforementioned annoyance, biting his lip. Just, y'know, a little entertainment until he got home. He would try to think about something else, like, going home and sleeping. But his efforts were in vain, and instead all that popped into his mind was some pretty filthy shit. The teen gripped at the steering wheel and chuckled, shaking his head.

Pulling quietly into his house's driveway, Dale hopped out of the car and headed inside, careful to not make too much noise and wake up his own family. Ma wouldn't be very impressed at him, leaving in the middle of the night and coming home even later. A quick stop in the kitchen to grab a glass of water was all he needed before he set off for his bedroom, closing the door and leaving the lights off as he shimmied out of his jacket, leaving the poor thing on the floor.

Letting out a big sigh as he crawled onto his bed, Dale flopped down onto his stomach, sprawling out a little. He waited a moment, to figure out whether or not he'll have to end up tugging one out tonight. And as if on cue, Buck popped back up into the teen's mind, probably a little more lewd than the poor boy would like, and Dale's already interested dick strained a little harder against his jeans and mattress.

Suddenly, Dale really regretted even leaving his boyfriend's place. He coulda stuck around, he can be quiet, usually. 

Well. Looks like he ain't goin' to bed any time soon.

The teen shifted so he was on his knees, and put an arm buried under his pillow, letting the other fuss around with his belt and jeans zipper until he managed to get them both undone. Ohoh, that's better. Wriggling the jeans down his thighs a bit, Dale swiftly slipped his free hand past his boxer's waistband, biting his lip as he wrapped his hand around the awaiting length. Fuck, his hand was cold. Oops.

"Now... whatcha gonna think about this time, jackass." He huffed, pressing his face into his pillow, closing his eyes and slowly dragging his hand up and down himself. He'd end up imagining his new boyfriend, his boyfriend of about 12 or so hours. 

 _'Buck' was laid out beneath him, his arms held down by Dale's own, looking up at the teen with those big ol hazel eyes of his. Dale grinned and kissed the boy, snaking his tongue past his boy's lips, 'Buck' letting out a small noise at the intrusion. The teen would busy his hands by trailing them down 'Buck's' exposed chest,_ (which he was taking some liberty in, he hasn't even seen the boy naked yet, give him a break.)  _his fingers gently brushing his skin, which he imagined would have freckles, like his face in the sun. 'Buck' tilted his head to deepen the two's kiss, and Dale willingly brought it further._

_His hands reaching the boy's boxers, Dale brought a hand over 'Buck's' prominent, probably exaggerated tent, palming at it and rubbing it over the fabric. 'Buck' moaned into their kiss._

Dale bit his lip a little harder, stifling a moan out of himself as he gripped a little harder at his dick, swiping the tip with his thumb.

 _'Buck' was on his tummy now, with the teenager kneeling over him, stripped of his imaginary clothes at this point. His ass, which Dale had taken a liking to, up in the air as he was perched on his spread-apart knees as well. Dale ran a hand over 'Buck's' rear, squeezing it a little,_ as he gripped at the sheets. ' _Buck' wiggled it a bit, pressing up against Dale's hips, egging the teen on._

"Nnh, fuck, baby, y'want this?" Dale asked his empty room.

_"I want it, I want you, darlin'," 'Buck' had responded, and Dale straightened up a bit, spreading the boy's cheeks a little._

... It was at this point Dale realized he had no idea what to do past this. He'd never fucked a boy before, how's he supposed to fuck someone without a hole made for bein' fucked? He groaned a little in frustration, and decided to just skip the details. Whatever. He'll figure it out, or ask Snake, or something.

_Pushing into the unspecified part of 'Buck', Dale looked down at his boyfriend, who's face was scrunched up as Dale slipped his dick further into him._

_"Ohh, Dale," The boy whimpered against the pillow._

The teen waited a moment, before beginning to thrust into his own hand below him, gripping harder at the sheets and choking out a groan as he did.

"Oh baby, y'so, tight," Dale breathed against his own pillow, tightening his hand's grasp on his length as he continued his pace.

_"D-Dale, faster, go faster," 'Buck' arched his back, pushing his hips back against Dale harder, to meet his thrust each time._

Dale complied with his imagination, rolling his hips at a quicker pace, his breath hitching. God, it was almost a little pathetic how much he was getting off at this. Normally he didn't need to do this alone, but Buck had shooed him out of his room and in the adrenaline rush that was Buck's Grandpa, he just ended up leaving without so much as a complaint. 

_When Dale had come back to his little daydream, his mind switched their positions for him. Dale was laying on his back, with 'Buck' seated on top of his hips, Dale's dick still buried deep within him. Well, alright, he ain't gonna complain. Bringing his hands around to grasp at 'Buck's' ass again, the boy began to roll his hips, sending a wave of immediate pleasure between both of their bodies._

The teen groaned loudly into his pillow again, the thought alone of 'Buck' riding his dick and 'Buck's' own stiff dick bobbing in tandem with them was nearly enough to make Dale come right then and there. He flopped down so his dick was instead rubbing against the mattress from behind his boxers, and gripped at the sheets with his new hand as well.

_Buck leaned forward and placed his hands down on Dale's chest to balance, as he lifted his hips up juuust enough for the tip of Dale's dick to peek out, and dropped back down onto it, crying out in some imaginary pleasure. The smaller boy moaned as well, snapping his hips to meet Buck's with the same amount of force._

_"Dale, Dale!" 'Buck' dug his nails into the teen's chest, and Dale gasped._

One final thrust against the mattress and Dale grunted, his hips twitching a little as the familiar and very welcome wave of ecstasy washed over him. Spilling himself into his boxers,and riding out his orgasm as much as he could, the teen basked in his post-orgasm high, managing to at least let 'Buck' come in his daydream as well (which was super hot). The least he could do, right?

He lay in silence for a couple minutes, only just now realizing he'd totally came in his boxers like a kid just gone through puberty would. Wow, that's a little embarrassing. Wouldn't stop him from wearing them, still.

Rolling under the blankets that had been completely unused, Dale rubbed his head and yawned, closing his eyes and letting his arm hang off the edge of the bed.

And now, he'll get to dream of Buck even more.


	12. Put the blame on me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _♫ If they say we were doin' wrong_   
>  _If they say we were out too long_   
>  _Well, you can say ___  
>  _My arms were just too strong_   
>  _Put the blame, put the blame on me ♪_   
> 

"Buck! You've got a friend on the phone for you!" Mama Vernon called out to her son from downstairs, and Buck blinked, looking up from his homework. Huh? Who'd be calling him on a Saturday? And who knew his phone number...

"I'll be right down, Ma!" The boy called back, getting up and hurrying down the stairs over to the wall phone.

Buck patted his hair back down, taking the phone from his mother and putting it up to his ear.

"Um, hello?"  
  
"Hey Bambi, whatcha up to?" Oh! It was Dale, duh. He did know his phone number, Buck remembered that now. They'd swapped phone numbers at school today.  
  
"Oh, good evenin' Dale. Uh, I'm just doin' my homework upstairs." Buck put his free hand into his pocket and looked around the hallway. He heard a scoff from the other end.  
  
"Pfft, I shoulda known. Why don't I pop over 'n we catch a flick together at the drive-in instead. How's that sound." Dale asked, leaning on the wall from his end. He had a plan, and with Buck's acceptance, he'd kick that plan into motion later tonight. Hehe.  
  
"Huh? Right now?" Yup. "Um... Well I guess I could finish my work real quick and ask my Ma," Buck looked over at the lady who was busying herself with some dishes.  
  
He told Dale he'd be right back and set the phone down to hang on the cord, walking over to Mama Vernon.  
  
"Hey Ma, is it okay if I go see a movie with a friend tonight? He's offerin' to drive me." The boy held his hands in front of himself, smiling as she turned to look at him.  
  
"Why of course, sweetie, just be back before curfew, okay? And don't eat too much of that buttered popcorn. Or of that cotton candy, good-ness that stuff is bad for your teeth. Do you need some change for snacks? I'll go grab some for you, sweetheart, wait right there." Mama blabbered, walking off past the boy to go collect the change she offered. Buck chuckled lightly, waiting in his spot as he was told. Dale was probably wondering what was taking so long, but, that's okay.

He looked back up as Mama came back into the kitchen with some coins in her hand, a big smile on her face as usual.

"Here's a couple dollars, should be more than enough for you 'n your little friend." She said, handing the change to Buck, who thanked her and put it into his pocket. With a pat to his head, he walked back over to the telephone and picked the receiver back up.

"Dale? Y'still there?" Buck asked, tilting his head a little.

"Mmhm. We cool?" Came the smooth-as-always reply.

"Um, yeah! My Ma gave me some change, if we want to buy some snacks, I guess."

"I'll be over in a few, catchya later, baby." Dale cooed, and hung up before Buck could get a word in. Oh, well okay. The boy hung up his end as well, and returned back to his bedroom to quickly finish the homework he had been working on. 

* * *

It didn't take too long for Dale to show up, and drive them off to the theater. They chatted as Dale drove, a couple giggles and chuckles from them both. Buck had asked what Dale's friends were up to if he was out here on their little date, to which Dale scoffed and admitted he wouldn't want to know what they were up to. Snake got up to some weird shit.

Pulling into the designated parking spot, closer to the front of the lot, Dale turned the car off and stretched. Buck set his hands in his lap, but blinked, as he realized he hadn't even asked what movie they had come to see.

"Hey Dale, what's the movie we're seein'? I forgot ta ask you," The boy looked over at him, who leaned back in his seat.

"Mm, 's that James Dean cat's movie." Dale raised an eyebrow as Buck seemed to light up at the mention of the actor. "What, y'like him or somethin'?"

Buck blushed a little, rubbing his neck. Oops, okay, maybe he was a little excited.

"Um, yeah," Buck admitted, smiling sheepishly.

Dale snorted and put an arm on the back of the seat, shaking his head. If he has to fight James Dean for Buck's attention, well. So be it, Jimmy Dean.

As the movie started playing, the teen yawned, rubbing his face and fixing his hair with his free hand. He'd already been to this movie this month, albeit he wasn't really watching it that time. He didn't plan on watching it tonight, either. He leaned his head back, looking over at Buck who was happily engaged in the movie screen, a small smile on his face as he watched. Dale watched him for a moment, observing how the boy's smile would widen ever so slightly as the actor appeared. He let his eyes wander up and down the boy's sitting body, hands folded neatly in his lap, ankles crossed on the car floor. 

Dale came to the conclusion he'd look much better sprawled out on the seat below him, instead.

He scooted closer, ever so slightly, Buck not really taking notice. Another scoot, and another, brought their legs close enough to brush against each other. James Dean was currently getting into a knife fight with some poser kids, and Dale set his hand on Buck's thigh, which had the boy looking down. Dale smiled at him, and Buck smiled a little as well, patting the teen's hand. 

Once Buck had turned his attention back to the movie, the teen slowly slid his hand up Buck's thigh, and dragged it up, over the poor unsuspecting boy's crotch. Buck jolted and took Dale's hand, moving it away from himself and turning to look at the teen.

"Um, Dale, I-I don't think," He tilted his head, and gave a squawk as Dale pulled him over by his waist, pushing the poor boy down onto the car seat beneath them, pinning him down with a grin.

"Hmm?" The teen cooed, leaning down and giving Buck a quick, dirty kiss, his free hand that wasn't around Buck trailing it's way down his chest and digging it's fingers past the boy's belt. Buck muffled out a noise, and squirmed, completely out of discomfort than anything remotely resembling pleasure.

"Mm-!, Dale, w-wait, wait!" Buck wriggled a little harder, pushing up against the teen, prying himself away from Dale. His heart beating loudly in his ears from the slight panic, he looked at Dale with wide eyes. "What are you doing..??" He asked, once Dale had backed up a bit from him.

Dale raised an eyebrow and leaned back over close to his boyfriend.

"Nobody's watchin' baby, s'okay." He smiled n kissed Buck again, who shook his head and leaned further away. 

"N-no, that's not," The boy paused, and looked back up at the slightly confused boy. "I don't, is that why you brought me here...?" Buck asked, his eyebrows quirked up in worry.

"Uh, yeah doll. S'what kids mean by 'goin' to the drive-in.'" Dale replied, gesturing to the other cars scattered around the lot.

Buck stared at Dale for a moment, before sitting up and opening his door, getting out of the vehicle. The teen blinked and sat up as well, crawling over to the other side of the car, to Buck's side. 

"Wait, baby, c'mon! What's wrong?" He asked, tilting his head and sitting up on his knees. Buck didn't respond, he only shut the door with a little too much force, colliding with the teen's hips and subsequently his almost-hard dick. Dale let out a pained noise, leaning on the car door as he held a hand to it to try and stop the intense pain of getting hit on the boner.

Buck blinked and looked back at him, and he almost apologized, he did feel kinda bad about that... But he continued walking away from Dale and the car, looking down at the ground as he made his way to the exit and onto the sidewalk. 

He didn't... know, exactly where he was in town, which made him anxious. Not to mention it was kind of cold, and very, _**very** _ dark. The boy buttoned up his jacket fully, and wrapped his arms around himself, careful not to look down any shadowy alleys, or make eye contact with any weird creature things looming behind garbage tins, and atop of the houses. A landmark, he needed to find a landmark so he can find his way home...

* * *

 

10 minutes had passed, 10 minutes of an unsuccessful search for anything familiar. Buck wiped some of the tears that had managed to fall down his cheeks, his sleeves cold and wet from the tears. He wasn't sad, he was just scared. If he could find a payphone, maybe he could call his mama, and she could come get him. A shaky sigh escaped him, and he sniffled, a little grossed out by it. Gosh... What else could go wrong.

The street surrounding him was a bit brighter for a moment, no wait, what was that? He looked up from the sidewalk to find Dale, once again, in the Buick beside him. His speed matching the pace of Buck's. Buck looked back at the sidewalk.

"Is your movie over?" The boy asked, kicking a small pebble.

"Buck, I uh, I gotta apologize," Dale rubbed his neck awkwardly and set a hand on the seat behind him. Buck looked back over. "'M sorry for doin' that to ya, I shoulda asked first."

"..." _There's something over there._

"I fucked up, I didn't mean t'make you uncomfy or anythin'. I thought we could have some fun, y'know?"

"I wouldn't call that fun.." _Okay, okay, it's getting a little closer._

Dale sighed, pulled up a little in front of the boy, parking the car, and opened the opposite door. Buck stopped at the door, and looked over at the teen, who had a guilty look on his face.

"Y'wanna try all this again, I'll go slower, I won't treat ya like that again." Dale asked, patting the seat. The boy gave a small smile, and got back into the car, which Dale then grinned at. 

"I forgive ya, I already forgave ya while I was walkin' around." Buck put his seatbelt back on, patting the teen's shoulder.

Dale chuckled and gave the boy a small kiss on the cheek, which wasn't a kiss he'd normally give. But, for Buck, he could try and fix all that. Buck smiled as well, setting his hands back in his lap, feeling a little safer and a little better being in the car with Dale, instead of alone on the dark streets. He knew Dale didn't mean to scare him like that, which is why he couldn't really stay mad with him. That's what he's like, and while Buck definitely didn't understand his behavior, he didn't want to leave Dale without a second chance. Because that's what relationships are, aren't they? Trial and error.

Or, trial and a lot, a lot of errors, in their case.


End file.
